


Contingent

by vaguelyremarkable



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 100 words, Drabbles, Other, character drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyremarkable/pseuds/vaguelyremarkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do not share much in common, but eventually they all found themselves on the same path at the side of the Inquisitor. (character drabbles; 100 words, each)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silver: (Dorian)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Dorian & silver 
> 
> If there's a character you'd like to see, send me a prompt on tumblr @talktothemabari or put it in a comment. Hope you enjoy!

He was smooth like delicate silver, forged in the exquisite fires of a Tevinter court. They polished him with honeyed words and calculated politics and when he gleamed and reeked of opulence to their satisfaction, they sold him.

He has not forgiven them. He will not.

His father spoke in twisted meanings, layered upon each other to seem like an apology for years of carefully doled out love. When Dorian walked away, the Inquisitor did not stop him.

He is still beautiful, ethereal like silver, but they cannot lay claim to him.

He is a masterpiece of his own making.


	2. Red Lyrium: (Varric)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Varric & red lyrium
> 
> Just a little twist on Varric's opinion and thoughts about red lyrium. I'm always in the mood for prompts, send me one @talktothemabari on tumblr!

Varric dreams in scarlet.

He cannot recall the stories his dreams tell or the forms his nightmares take, but he always remembers the red-stained settings. The color has not yet seeped into his waking hours, but he is wary, every moment, for any hint of crimson.

Privately, he considers the color of red lyrium beautiful, but it is like the admiration of a masterfully crafted weapon just before it kills.

When he wakes the next day, the scarlet does not fade.

Varric will die in a blood-red world, his penance for keeping the idol.

At least it will be beautiful.


End file.
